A sort of breakfast club
by FTSIWP
Summary: jackson became a werewolf. He and Lydia ask for help to Scott and Stiles. Stiles and Lydia are having a sort of affair. And there's a new girl in town.   Pairings: scalison   stiles/lydia   jackson/oc  vampire oc, muajajajaja    derek/Kate
1. it all began with

**A sort of breakfast club:**

**Rated:** T/M

**Pairings:** scalison + stiles/lydia + jackson/oc (vampire oc, muajajajaja) + derek/allison's aunt

**Summary**: jackson became a werewolf. He and Lydia ask for help to Scott and Stiles. Stiles and Lydia are having a sort of affair, and Allison is pretty suspicious about these friendship. And there's a new girl in town. She's a little mysterious and catch Jackson's attention.

I didn't catch Allison's aunt name, so i will call her Marion.

**Disclamer:** i don't own teen wolf the serie. My english sucks . So you're free to tell me if i have a grammar mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong> it all began with...

The day after Lydia and jackson's accident, she started to ask for help. When she saw the nerdy lacrosse player known as Stiles coming, she went straight to him and told him she need to talk to Scott and maybe him about Jackson. She gave him a post it with an adress and told him to be on a certain time. Then she saw Allison and went to talk to her.

Stiles who always had a crush on the Redhair, watch her walk away. He saw is best friend Scott, and told him about what Lydia wanted, and explained all the talk he had with her.

Sc: jesus Stiles, you talk about her like she's a freaking goddess. Do i have to remember you that she have a boyfriend? And her boyfriend is new werewolf? And that derek and me are concerned because her boyfriend is a stubborn asshole who could join the dark side of the werewolf force?

St: have you been watching Star wars? Seriously, the dark side of the werewolf force? Do you consider yourself like a werewolf Luke Skywalker? And in this story i'm like freaking Yoda?

Sc: shut up. I'll see you there.

St: see ya later Luke werewalker. May the force be with you.

After Stiles went to class, alisson approached to Scott and told him:

A: so what are your plans for today dear boyfriend of mine? I have my best friend worried about something that's not how she looks today  
>even if she doesn't show it.<p>

Sc: I don't think we could hang out before 7 pm. I need to go somewhere. Uhhm I'll tell you later.

A: ok, but promise me that after that we can hang out. I'm on the mood for bowling today, so what do you say? You , me and twelve pins waiting for us to bring them down?

Sc: sounds like the perfect date.

A: ok see you there at 7:30 pm.

After alison went to her last class of the day, Scott sent a SMS to Derek telling him about the meeting, the adress and the time to be there. He got a response saying that stiles already told him and to be prepared to deal with a boy who was spoiled since he saw the light of day.

After school Jackson, Stiles, Scott and Lydia meet with Derek on the right place. Lydia started to ask if there is a cure for lycantrophy and how she could  
>Help jackson. Derek and Scott started to explain Jackson and Lydia about the werewolf condition and that there's another werewolf who's an alpha around town killing people.<br>D: your name is Lydia right? you can't tell anyone about us. And you have to help us if you are brave. Stiles here can't deal with blood.  
>St: that's because you puked black blood and you asked me to cut your arm. And you're practicaly telling I'm useless<br>L: (flirting with derek) don't worry. I can deal to be a nurse. But I'm useless with computers and playing detective.  
>Sc: don't worry. We have ourselves and Stiles for that. And please, don't tell anything to Allison about this. Her father is a werewolf hunter and I want to be the one to tell her on the right time.<p>

L: don't worry. I know that's your secret to tell. i am a head popular bitch, but i know where do i have to stop. So if you excuse me, i think you have a date with your girlfriend and BTW, start practising how to tell her.

J: yeah Loser, no offence guys, but you still are losers.

L: Jackson. Unless you're saying it in a friendly way, shut up. After everything you did to them, they've helped and are helping you with this werewolf thing

J: ok, sorry guys (rolling eyes). Whatever, i have to go home, and Scott here have to go to practice in front of the mirror.

Sc: well i have to get going, bye Derek, Stiles, Lydia, Jackass.

J: (to stiles) was he talking about you when he said jackass?

St: hey A) he had already say my name and b) i think he was refering to you.

* * *

><p>if you want me to continue it please tell me.<p> 


	2. it's just a nanananana melody

**A sort of breakfast club:**

**Rated:** T/M

**Pairings:** scalison + stiles/lydia + jackson/oc (vampire oc, muajajajaja) + derek/allison's aunt

**Summary**: jackson became a werewolf. He and Lydia ask for help to Scott and Stiles. Stiles and Lydia are having a sort of affair, and Allison is pretty suspicious about these friendship. And there's a new girl in town. She's a little mysterious and catch Jackson's attention.

**Disclamer:** i don't own teen wolf the serie. My english sucks . So you're free to tell me if i have a grammar mistake. And the title of this chapter is a advise that i'd given myself for years when i didn't want to face the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong> it's just a nanananana melody that you keep singing to think that everything is alright.

So were did you go? Asked Allison after bringing down all the pins. Was it a family meeting?

She sat next to Scott who was finishing writing her score on the computer.

Sc: sort of, uhhm allison... i have to tell you something.

A: what is it? Wait a minute my phone is buzzing

She grab her smartphone and read the contact on the screen. It said "daddy".

A: sorry i have to answer my phone.

After a few minutes of Allison talking to her dad, she came back and asked what did Scott want to tell her.

Sc: uhhhhh, i love you. You look amazing tonight.

He kissed her a few seconds on the lips

A: oh, i love you too. Perfect boyfriend.

At the next day

Lydia was walking through the school, when she found Stiles waiting for her in her locker.

St: hey Lydia, you don't look as always.

L: hello to you too Stiles. Why do i not look as always?

St: all the other days you looked like you would ignore for the rest of your life. Anyway, do you have Bluetooth or Internet in your Phone? I have to send you some files about wolfbane and other things, for your werewolf nurse training.

L: yeah, i have the newest Iphone, if you didn't noticed before. Just send it to my mail, and i will read it just in time to meet you at the pet shop at 8 pm sharp. Ok?

St: why do we have to meet at the pet shop?

L: i will know all the theorical part, but i need the practice too. You know. How to put a cast. Blah blah blah. See you later Stiles.

St: yeah see you later. (murmuring to himself) Where can i find Scott right now? I need the pet shop keys.

Sc: so, do you need the pet shop keys to give Lydia a nurse training?

St: how did you know that?

Sc: super hearing dude.

J: hey! No funny business with my girlfriend stiles. Keep your hands to yourself.

Said Jackson catching the conversation between the two friends.

St: do i have to ask you permission to help your girlfriend? She was the one who planned it! And b) who invite you to this conversation?

J: sorry, if you are saying it outloud waiting for someone with super powers to hear it, it becomes an invitation.

St: oh god! First Scott with star wars quotes, now you with x_men or something like that?

J: (to scott) hahahaha, seriously scott, star wars? That's so last century dude!

Sc: hey, star wars is the most awsome space movie ever! And by the way, x-men sucks!

(A.N: x-men doesn't sucks, neither star wars or avatar or indiana jones or the mummy (well, the mummy sucks a little))

J: hey, you're tasteless. Star wars doesn't have hot chicks. X-men have chicks like Rogue or storm, who are way too hot!

Just before Scott could reply jackson, stiles said to the two werewolfs:

St: hey both movies sucks, just because you're fighting for the coolest one! Scott, give me the pet shop keys please!

Sc: ok, dude. And star wars have princess Leia! ( he gives stiles the keys and the three guys go went to class)

After school:

Allison was in front of her boyfriend house. She had ring the bell. Mrs. McCall opened the door and she let her pass in. She told her where Scott bedroom was, and she went to work right after that. When allison reached Scott bedroom, she saw him laying in his bed, listening to some music on his Ipod. She took away from his ears the auriculars.

A: hey there, what are you listening?

Sc: green day

A: i love green day! What song?

Sc: you probably didn't know this song.

He put the auriculars for a moment on her ears, she listened the song and look the Ipod screen to see the name of the song.

A: dominated love slave? You're right. I didn't know it. It is from their first albums?

Sc: yeah, the kerplunk! Album. Waaay before american idiot!

A: any special reason why are you listening?

Sc: uhh, maybe.

A: (putting a sexy voice) so, what do you say if we recreate the special reason why were you listening this song?

Sc: i think it's a really good idea.

They started to make out in his bed. Suddenly a phone ringed. Scott and Allison tried to ignore the sound, but after a while the annoying noise turned them off. It was Scott phone and the phone screen was showing in white letters LYDIA. Allison catched a sight of that and thought it was strange.

Sc: (on the phone) hello?

L: Scott me and Stiles received a bad written message from Jackson saying that he was transforming. We need you to search him inmediatly. We will search for him in the forest. Derek already knows.

Sc: ok, i'll see you there in fifteen minutes.

After closing the call and putting his phone on his pants, he told Allison in a hurry:

Sc: sorry but i have to go. There was an emergency with... Stiles in the forest.

A: ok, but why was Lydia calling you?

Sc: i'll explain you later. Love you

When he arrived to the forest derek was already searching for him and Lydia and Stiles were in Stiles car driving through the roads in the forest to search for him.

Sc: did you found anything yet derek?

D: no, but... no way i'm starting to smell him close to my house!, what is he doing there?

Sc: i don't know . let's find out.

Meanwhile with Stiles and Lydia...

L: i've received a text message of Scott saying that they found Jackson's scent close to Derek's should go there.

St: ok, we're going there.

Lydia was moving her feet nervously. Stiles wanted to take some of his medicine at the moment and found Lydia's foot sound annoying.

St: could you please stop moving your feet. It makes me nervous.

L: stiles, are you ok? You look a little bit sweaty. Are you a werewolf too?

St: no, i'm not a werewolf . i just need my medicine.

L: no one looks like that when you need to take your medicine. Are you addicted to it?

St: yeah maybe a little, could you take it from my bag? It's on the right pocket.

L: stiles calm down. You need concentration in this moment because you're driving.

Stiles stopped the car, and he tried to search for the medicine. Lydia put a hand on his knee to calm him down. They didn't know that the touch would bring something more. Their faces were getting closer and closer like magnets. When they were about to kiss... Stiles phone ringed. It was a message from Scott. Derek and him had put jackson under control, and the last one returned to his human form. He had something to tell them...

* * *

><p>so, what do you think? it's sucks. i can do better. it's good...<p>

on the next chapter, the vampire girl will appear

i have inmagined her as the girl from the first and second season of skins Casey

tell me what you think i should do.


	3. and who i am? That's a secret i'll never

**A sort of breakfast club:**

**Rated:** T/M

**Pairings:** scalison + stiles/lydia + jackson/oc (vampire oc, muajajajaja) + derek/allison's aunt

**Summary**: jackson became a werewolf. He and Lydia ask for help to Scott and Stiles. Stiles and Lydia are having a sort of affair, and Allison is pretty suspicious about these friendship. And there's a new girl in town. She's a little mysterious and catch Jackson's attention.

**Disclamer:** i don't own teen wolf the serie. My english sucks (. So you're free to tell me if i have a grammar mistake. And the title of this chapter is a advise that i'd given myself for years when i didn't want to face the truth.

and Derrewyn's name, i took it from a book that my father gave me a few years ago,as a bithday present, and i thought it was mysterious (well, the character with this name was a priestess)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: and who i am? That's a secret i'll never tell...<strong>

**J**: my new neighbor is a girl who lives alone. She will go to school with us. Her name is Derrewyn. She comes from the U.k. My mother asked me to gave her a casserole, and when i meet her i don't know why but i felt the urge to transfor myself and i was so angry for no reason. I wanted to hurt her and i barely know her.

Jackson explained when everyone were in derek's home. Derek found this very strange. Who was this girl, who inspired anger? Suddenly he remembered something that happened to his sister. She had encounter a vampire a few years ago when they were traveling through Romania, and she turned into a werewolf.

D: you felt that? It only happens to werewolfs when we meet our natural enemies, the vampires or we smell the flowers of a certain plant that grows in Asia.

St: yeah i know, the wolfrevealer. I think i read that it is an in danger of extinction Specie. In the middle age, the hunters used the oil of this plant to reveal the people who were werewolfs and then they shot them an arrow full of wolfsbane.

L: as Stiles informed us, it's almost impossible for her to have wolf revealer oil. Unless she descends from a werewolf hunters family, like Allison. And i don't think that Allison's family have wolfrevealer oil. It must be very expensive and very hard to get or make. I think i prefer the theory that she's a vampire.

Sc: well, it seems that we have to investigate what a vampire wants in this town, just when the alpha werewolf is taking victimes. Does she knows the alpha? Jackson, or Lydia, i think you should investigate about this Derrewyn girl.

J: why us?

Sc: well, the girl is your neighbor and Lydia have a special ability to attract people to the it crowd, or tricked them.

L. thank you very much for making my abilities a joke.

Sc: you know it , you love it Lydia.

J: ok, the only one who can say those jokes to my girlfriend is me. So i'm suggesting you Scotty boy to back off.

(stiles scoff and look away angry)

L: ok, enough fighting boys. Derek, according to this information on the internet, the fact that the vampires turn to dust when their skin catch the sun light is a great lie.

D: no! Really sherlock?

L: let me finish. And the website says that the vampires can't stand vervain. And the vervain oil is really more easy to buy than the wolfrevealer, because the cosmetic properties and the smell. So we have to buy some vervain products to protect ourselves just in case this girl turn against i doubt that.

J: and become ourselves girly girls with that?

L. i'm not asking you to buy the latest fashionable perfume with vervain inside, or the moisture cream. Just the oil, jackson!

D: hey you two are fighting like a married couple that is going to get a divorce.

L: (angry) he wishes that.

J: wathever, i need to go.

Sc: ok, this is weird, i'm going home. Bye derek, lydia Stiles.

St: me too, by derek. Lydia, would you like me to take you home?

L.: that nice Stiles. I'll accept your offer. Bye derek. See ya later.

When Lydia and Stiles were in the car, ther was an unconfortable silence, until Lydia said what Stiles thought he wouldn't be around to hear:

L: i think my relationship with Jackson is going down.

St: why do you say that? I thought you were high school sweethearts.

L: why would i want to be high school sweetheart with someone who only think of himself before the others? Do you wanna know why Jackson doesn't have real friends, just followers? Because he had took them down to be popular. I'm just the barbie to his ken.

St: hey you are no Barbie. You're smart. You were the one who search for help when Jackson was bitten. You' re the nurse in this sort of club. You care about the others even when you don't show it. And you're beautiful

With this last words Stiles had arrived to Lydia's home, and he stopped the car in front. Lydia was smiling because she heard someone not telling her she was an fucking bitch. Their faces were getting closer and closer again until their lips touched and they started to have a heavy make out session inside of his car. When they realised that their hands were out of control, lydia asked stiles to stop and said to him goodbye with a sad smile. She was Jackson's girlfriend, but in that moment she was wishing she was single and she could take Stiles to her bedroom withouth feeling guilty. Stiles a little guilty too, said goodbye to her and when she was inside her house, he took a little bit of his medicine and cursed the destiny, because he was falling in love with Jacksons's girl.

Meanwhile with Scott...

He arrived home and he went straight to the shower. When he finished, he heard the doorbell ring. He put a towel around his and went to answer the door. When he opened it he found Allison a little bit angry because of the interrupted make out session.

A: so, what happened with Stiles? And what did Lydia want? And why is now friends with you and Stiles?

Sc: baby, i will explain everything to you if you can understand it without freaking out. It's sort of complicated.

A: so you are telling me that you are making an orgy between your friends and my best friend. Nice Scott. Reall nice, i can't even look at you right now.

Sc: what? An orgy? Babe that's absurd, eughh. You know i only want you and i curse that we have so much bad luck to be together! I'm just... i have to tell you that...

A: what Scott? What it is so important that Lydia called you?

Sc: I ONLY WANT YOU! You are the only one. Lydia just informed me something that happened with Stiles! Apparently she found him close to his home high in medication!

With that he kissed her. She respond the kiss back. When Scott started to suck on her neck, she asked:

L: what time would your mum be coming home?

Sc: late, very late, like tomorrow. Tonight she has to be there to watch in case of emergency.

A: let's take this upstairs.

With that Scott and Allison slept together.

the next morning at school...

the teacher presented a new girl in the class. Scott instantly felt angry and controled it, because he didn't want to transform in front of the class. the teacher said her name was Derrewyn and she was from Wales, in the U.K. she was pale and had blonde wavy hair. she was fashionably dressed.

jackson and Scott knew at the moment. a vampire girl...

* * *

><p>so, what do you think of Derrewyn?<p>

i invented that plant the werewolf revealer. i don't know if the folklore mention one besides the wolfsbane.

and about allison, well... that will be soon. just wait until the things with Lydia and Stiles get complicated.


	4. she got some secrets of her past

**A sort of breakfast club:**

**Rated:** T/M

**Pairings:** scalison + stiles/lydia + jackson/oc (vampire oc, muajajajaja) + derek/allison's aunt

**Summary**: jackson became a werewolf. He and Lydia ask for help to Scott and Stiles. Stiles and Lydia are having a sort of affair, and Allison is pretty suspicious about these friendship. And there's a new girl in town. She's a little mysterious and catch Jackson's attention.

**Disclamer:** i don't own teen wolf the serie. My english sucks (. So you're free to tell me if i have a grammar mistake.

And i'll remind you that the only one who i partly own is derrewyn, who is sort of a character of my inmagination , and i 've chosen the actress of the first and second season of skins casey to play the role in this fanfic.

And some of the facts like the romanian law, doesn't exist. Some of this stuff are based in the ancient hystory, and half of them are from my inmagination.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: she got some secrets of her past, we would find them in the right time...<strong>

Scott and Jackson didn't know what to do. After the class finished they went to the changing rooms becauce their eyes started to change colours. Stiles went with them and gave Lydia a message to keep Derrewyn busy and away from the werewolfs. So she went with Allison ( who was still a little bit suspicious about Lydia) to integrate her to the it crowd.  
>L: (to derrewyn) so you are from Wales.<br>Dw: yes, i lived there until now.  
>A: so what's bringing you here? It's a pretty long travel.<br>D: I have some business to attend with some family friend. (A.N: Derrewyn is seeking for revenge. I'll tell you the story later).  
>L: (curious, you know why) so you're here temporarely?<br>Dw: yes.  
>A: your name. It's strange. What does it means?<br>Dw: it's Celtic. A great warrior's daughter had it. She was destined to become a priestess or a bride for the god of the sun. Her destiny became the last one, and when she was going to reunite with him, he rejected her. So they offer her to a stranger who saved the village from some enemies and the people in her village never knew anything else about her. It's a legend my grandfather used to tell me. My parents put me this name because of the princess.(a.n: she's telling part of her story actually. And I invented the story, based on some celtic traditions that I've learned )  
>L: so, I think you will be the intellectual one in this group. Allison is the creative and sport type. I'm the fashionista. And my name is Lydia by the way.<br>Dw: ehhm nice to meet you lydia and Allison.  
>So the girls turned into friends in like seconds. Even if they were different. Lydia the talkative, Allison the creative and free spirit and derrewyn the silent one.<p>

Meanwhile with the boys...

St: so, you had hardly controled your werewolf side. Do you think you can control it now?

Sc: me? Yes. But look at Jackson. He's having some difficulties to stay human.

J: (making a great effort) that easy for you to say. You had more time as a werewolf to learn control. I'm just beggining and not with a great start. So shut up scotty boy.

St: whoa, chill man.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, derek appeared.

D: hello boys. So it seems that you have meet your new vampire classmate. I've made some investigation about her, and some of my contacts around the world know her. Her name is Derrewyn of the Cymru region. She's one of the few survivors of the Sarmennyn clan in Wales. This clan was destroyed by a werewolf pack in the victorian age. And she's the one who the vampire and werewolf international council gave the task to kill the responsible of this and many more massacres. I think she's after the alpha. And we need to talk to her. If the vampire and the werewolf council had talked after the romanian law, which was in the 18th century, this alpha had and will commit some serious crimes, and broken some inportant safety laws. I've already sent a message to Lydia, to convince her to talk to us.

St: so we have a meeting. Where?

Sc: here's a message from Lydia. (he shows his phone screen to them).

All the boys read in Scott phone the following message:

" let's meet at derek's house. After school. No complainings. I've already talked to her. And Scott: your girlfriend is kinda upset with me."

Meanwhile with the girls...

A: i have to go. I need to buy some things. You need to know Lydia that i know your intentions around my boyfriend, and please stay away.

L: (confused) what? Allison we'll talk later.

After Allison went, Lydia and Derrewyn were left alone.

L: so, Derrewyn. I know what you are.

Dw: how did you know?

My boyfriend is the werewolf who gave you the casserole yesterday, and one of his friends is a werewolf too. I'm still human, i know. But i think the werewolfs want to talk to you.  
>Dw: i knew there were some werewolfs in class. So what do they want me to talk to them?<p>

L: i think you know. The reason why you're here. We'll go to a friends house after school and we'll meet them there. Trust me. There won't be any funny business.

Dw: ok.

Meanwhile with Allison...

She was searching Scott until she found him in his locker.

A: hey sexy, i've found a song that express what i want you to do tonight.

She gave him an auricular of her Ipod.

Sc: i love to boogie by t-rex? Cool song. Do you want to dance? There's a party at danny's tomorrow. We could go together.

A:( a little disapointed) well i was talking about the dancing we did yesterday at night, but normal deffinition of dancing is ok too.

Sc: oh, we can do THAT dancing tonight, but i'll be home at 8 o'clock tonight. I have to go to a friends house to help him with...his dog. This puppy has broke his leg in the forest.

A: (suspicious) poor thing. Ok, i'll see you at 8. be sure to wear just a towel like yesterday. I've noticed how sexy you were.

Sc: ok, babe.

He kissed her after saying those words and he went to class.

Stiles and Lydia shared a class together. Biology to be exact. That day the teacher put a movie. So the room was pretty dark, and everybody were paying attention to the Stiles took the chance to talk to Lydia about the kiss they've shared yesterday. The sat behind everyone, in the most dark corner.

St : (whispering) i know you want to pretend it didn't happened yesterday.

L: (whispering too)what are you talking about?

St: (whispering)you know very well. About...

L: (whispering) don't say it. Not here. Let's talk about this at your house after the meeting.

St: (whispering) yeah, cause everybody is paying attention to what are you saying.

With this last sentence, a very angry Lydia whispered slowly in stiles ear.

L: fuck. You. Stiles.

Stiles watched her, and kissed her with an angry and silent passion. After a few seconds he stopped and wrote on a paper:

" you are so wishing that. We'll talk about it later".

Nobody in class noticed the conversation between the nerdy lacrosse player and the queen b_ _

Except a blonde vampire who was in the class too.

After school at derek's house:

L: hello guys, as everybody here knows. She's derrewyn. She's a vampire and she have a reason to be here. Derrewyn i'll let you explain them.

The guys nodded and welcomed her politely as they could. Jackson still had some control problems. For Scott, those problems were just a heavy weight, that he could handle very well, and Derek had dominated them a few years back in Europe.

Dw: hello everybody. My name is Derrewyn of the Sarmennyn clan, from the Cymru region known as Wales nowadays. As you know, i was born before the romans and the saxons came to Britain. I was the daughter of the chief of the Sarmennyn people. He had a brother who dissapeared. And i was destined to be a priestess or a bride for the sun's god. I became the last. When the time to deliver myself to the sun's god came. I was dressed with the sacred jewels. But the god rejected me. I was depressed. Suddenly another tribe wanted to conquer us. They needed slaves. We had great warriors, but we were lacking in weapons. So when we tought that everything was lost, my lost uncle came to the village. He had changed, he looked like the sun hadn't blessed his skin. And he brought a boy who looked like him. They were helped us, and i was bethroted to the boy that came with him. I discovered after, that he was my cousin. He became the leader of our tribe, and he defended for a long time. Then a strange disease affected our people, and almost everybody died. I was changed into a vampire before that moment. I had a son. My husband changed the survivors and we turned to a clan. The Sarmernnyn's. We lived a peaceful, discrete and happy eternity and we even voted in favor of the romanian law for peace between vampires and werewolves. Then Bohrs the terrible, an alpha werewolf, came to Wales. He knew who we were, and he destroyed our clan. He inpaled my husband, my son and other vampires to kill them, he dismembered and he burned them. Then he burned our castle till there was nothing left. Only me, another girl called lynn and my grandson survived this tragedy. We searched refugee in another clan. They protected us, and my grandson married the grandaugher of the clan ruler. Lynnie stills lives in Wales. She's trying to reconstruct our home with the help of other clans. I searched for justice in the vampire council. They talked with the werewolf council and they came to an agreement. Bohrs the terrible must die. His crimes had expanded from the werewolfs and vampires, til the fae world. He made a pact with the dark supernatural world. If he continues this way, not only the light supernatural world will be in trouble. The planet earth in general will be in trouble.

J: so, why are you here?

Dw: a track sent me here. I've beaten some evil lamias and they told me he was coming here to recluit people, and to meet some old friend of him. Some hunter i think

Sc: allison's father.

L: excuse him. His girlfriend father is a hunter who came here a few weeks ago with his family. J:He's a creepy guy. But on the other hand his sister is hot

L: JACKSON!

Dw: so that's all you know about him?

D: i could try to make his sister talk.

St: how? Last time i knew, she's a hunter too. And we don't know if she knows about his brothers plan.

L: there are a few magical substances that could make it work. Like fairy dust. It can dominate the moods and feelings and she can reveal everything she knows. Then, when the effect is gone, she will forget everything about the encounter

D: how do you know that?

L: i did my homework. And Stiles had lend me a book about magical creatures.

Sc: where do we find that dust?

D: the underworld market. But it's a dangerous place for humans. So me or Derrewyn will buy the dust.

J: why not me or Scott?

Dw: you don't know how to reach the market and you aren't fully trained.

St: so, this means that everyone here should make a pact to bring down Bohrs the terrible, or as we know him, the alpha.

Dw: as the one assigned to kill him by the internationals vampire and werewolf council, you should repeat what i say. I swear

All: i swear

Dw: by the powers that the universe had given me.

All: by the powers that the universe had given me.

Dw:and to respect the decision made by my councils.

All: and to respect the decision made by my councils.

Dw: that the one who had disturbed the peace between the worlds , known as Bohrs the terrible, must suffer for the crimes he'd comitted.

All: that the one who had disturbed the peace between the worlds , known as Bohrs the terrible, must suffer for the crimes he'd comitted.

A pale smoke surrounded them. They were going to search for the alpha wolf.

Dw: so that everything. We are free to go

D: well, the truth is, you must go now. I have some fairy dust to bring. So i suggest you all to go home.

With those words, Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Jackson and derrewyn went outside. Jackson, and Derrewyn used their powers to go home. Scott took a ride with Stiles and Lydia. After Scott was left in his house. Stiles took lydia to his house. when they arrived, they went straight to his bedroom.

L: well, if you want to talk about yesterday kiss, now is the moment. And we should talk about today's kiss too.

St: I wasn't the only one who was kissing. You responded both kisses.

are such an idiot. What if someone was watching?and that little note, what if someone had read it? Do you have a death wish or something? Because Jackson will kill you when he'll find out.

St: well, we are so lucky that you are the discrete one.

He kissed her for the third time in his life. And she responded the kiss back. Both were in a heavy make out session and the clothes were disturbing. So they took them off and they made love in Stiles bed.

After their lovemaking, they looked each other in the face.

L: you know you should keep this a secret.

St: it's a secret worth keeping.

* * *

><p>du dun dun dun...<p>

did you like the chapter...

so what do you think of derrewyn story?

next chapter: allison will confront Lydia and she will have some shoking news. Derek and allison's aunt (i won't call her marion. i'll just pay more attention to the 4th chapter ) will have something and ... i won't tell you anything else.

please if i have grammar mistakes tell me. i need to correct the to give the FCE


	5. the calm before the storm  and the storm

**A sort of breakfast club:**

**Rated:** T/M

**Pairings:** scalison + stiles/lydia + jackson/oc (vampire oc, muajajajaja) + derek/allison's aunt

**Summary**: jackson became a werewolf. He and Lydia ask for help to Scott and Stiles. Stiles and Lydia are having a sort of affair, and Allison is pretty suspicious about these friendship. And there's a new girl in town. She's a little mysterious and catch Jackson's attention.

**Disclamer:** i don't own teen wolf the serie. My english sucks (. So you're free to tell me if i have a grammar mistake. I have a small case of dyslexia, and reading the 4th chapter, i've noticed that my computer has one too. So i apologise for my mistakes and my computer's ones

And i'll remind you that the only one who i partly own is derrewyn, who is sort of a character of my inmagination , and i 've chosen the actress of the first and second season of skins casey to play the role in this fanfic.

And i don't know how to write lemons. If you are reading this fanfic searching them, i suggest you to write your own version with them, because i can't do them.

And about the invented law, called the romanian law, this is the story:

When the vampires and the werewolfs were fighting. The church had put the normal people against them. So when they were on war, the number of hunters increased and the fanatism of the people too. They invented that peace agreement, for protection and to keep themselves safe. This law have some clausules like:

"the vampires can only drink the amount of a blood sample of a human, to not turned them into creatures of the night."

"werewolfs must only drink animal blood. It's forbidden to turned without a wish of the victim, humans into werewolfs.

" vampires and werewolfs must respect each other. If they can't control their anger when they meet, they must keep away from each other."

By the way. This law is fictional. Any resemblance with reality is pure coincidence.

And this chapter is dedicated to my best friend and the one who can stand my madness and my annoying sugary self. Ladies and gentleman, please receive with a big aplausse to SeleneVampire. The one, which without her help i wouldn't be able to write derek and Kate love/hate scene.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: <strong>**the calm before the storm... and the storm.**

Lydia woke up, and the first thing she saw was Stiles face looking at her. Jackson didn't looked her like that. She felt safe.

L: good morning stranger. What time is it?

St: time to tell you that my dad spend the night and will spend the day at the police station, and we have the house for ourselves. So, what do you want for breakfast?

L: you are making breakfast? Hmmm, do you know how to do it?

St: well, i know how to put milk to the cereals. Does that count?

L: sort of. Uhhm, do you have fruits?

St: if you refer with fruit oranges and lemons, yes.

L: well, we can have orange juice and cereals.

They kissed until lydia's phone ringed. It was a text message from her mother.

"where are you? You are supposed to lunch with your father. He's here at home with his new wife. Come quicky"

L. shit! I totally forgot!. Sorry stiles i have to go home. AND don't say a word about... this.

With that, Lydia grabbed her clothes and she dressed. She kissed Stiles and went running downstair and got out of the house.

St: (to himself) who can i tell about this?

He laid in bed, and noticed that his pillow still had lydia's scent. Shit, he was falling hard for her. Just a few days and she got him trapped in her secrecy and planning. He wondered how things will be when everybody found out about them. Probably he will be Jackson's dinner.

Meanwhile with Derek...

He had already searched the fairy dust. He hid it in his bedroom, and went to excercise his muscles. That was interrupted when a hunter known as kate Argent came alone with a voltgun.

He sensed she was coming and went to hide. She came and said something about his sister. He attacked her but he was shot with tousand volts of electricity. She was laughing like mad. Sadistic bitch thought him.

D: (with pain) i see you like it sadic.

K: oh i like to do it in the most sadistic way babe, don't worry.

D: it's been years since you'd call me babe Kate. Those days you were a lot more.. how can i say it? Naive? Girly girl?

K: and you were less smelly and annoying derek. You know i'm allergic to dogs. So i have to do what's necessary to live withouth worrying.

D: or what your brother thinks it's necessary. Do you think i don't know that he forced you to burn my house and my family?the day you came back from boarding school? I saw him screaming at you that morning. And by the way, i'm a wolf WOLF. Dogs are domestic, and your family hated and still hate that fact.

K: (angry) you think that you know everything? Well doggy boy, here's one for you.

She shot him with the voltgun again. When he recovered after a few seconds, he pinned her on the floor and kissed her.

D: i think that this is what we did in the old days, didn't we katey? When you were ditching my sister's shopping trips to the mall to be with me in the forest. Isn't this what we did in those times? Before you betrayed us? I remember well katey,how you screamed my name while i was fucking you.

K: katey is dead. She died the day she couldn't find her boyfriend to tell him she was died the day she had to give birth to her daughter alone and gave her to her brother. She died when she came back to finish her last year of high school and she was forced to burn her ex-boyfriend and father of her baby's died the day she heard her daughter say mommy to her brother's wife. she was replaced with this hunter. The other side of herself.

Derek stopped pinning her after hearing this revelation. His teenage love confessing she gave birth to a girl.

D: (confussed). I-i-is she mine?is she allison?

K: (firmly) yes, do you think she came with your sister hair colour by casuality? There are no brunette's in the Argent family, except her. And she doesn't look anything like my brother's wife. My brother can't have childrens.

D: how could you do this to me? To . her. Family? TO HER?

K: let me tell you something. I did it to protect her. MY BROTHER WANTED TO HAVE A FAMILY AND I WAS ONLY A HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT AT THE MOMENT! I WANTED TO GO TO COLLEGE. I wasn't prepared to be a mother.

D: now you have to watch her going into a killer path, and you can't do anything to stop it.

K: i've already done something to keep her innocence. I became a werewolf hunter myself.

Derek looked into the female hunter eyes. a single tear was escaping of the left one. He took the tear away from his face with his thumb.

D: do you know one of your brothers friend, known as Bohrs?

K: Bohrs Schwarzteufel (black demon)? Yes. Why?

D: that friend of your brother is the alpha werewolf who is commiting all these crimes. If you really want to protect our daughter, i suggest you to keep her away from your brother.

K: (crying) and i suggest you, to keep your mouth shut about all this. Allison will find out in the right time.

D: please, (he looks at her) protect her. And take care of yourself.. katey.

With that Derek went to the forest to scream alone. Kate got up after a few minutes and went home .

After a few weeks everything was normal, until Lydia started to feel dizzy and to puke every meal she ate. In the History class, the teacher asked a genealogic tree about every student in the class and it was going to be an important grade, so it was necessary to pass the year.

Jackson asked his parents about his biological parents. The only thing he received was a name: Lisa Schwann. A college student who died giving birth to a little boy. All the people he asked about her and her relationship with his father told him that they know nothing about him. But one of his mother friends that he talked by phone. Sent him by post, his mother's diary. He started to read it and he catched a name: Bohrs Schwarzteufel. He started to think when did he heard that name before.

Until Derrewyn told him:

Dw: Bohrs Schawarzteufel? That's Bohrs the terrible. You know? The alpha?. He started to use that name when the 20th century began. Why are you asking?

J: he left my biological mother pregnant in college. She died giving birth to me.

Dw: oh dear, be careful with your emotions wolf boy

J: that's easy for you to say vampire girl

Dw: charming asshole

J: sarcastic bitch.

Dw: son of the worst scumm in the world. In short words son of a bitch  
>J: hey bloodsucker! Leave my biological mother out of this.<br>Dw: furry, I wasn't talking about her. Actually i was talking about  
>your good for nothing daddy.<br>J: thanks for reminding him bloodsuckingsexaddictprincess.  
>Dw: hey wolfie, remember that your specie are sex addicts too. And get<br>a bath. Your stench is unbearable for a vampire.  
>J: you don't smell like roses either.<p>

Stiles aproached the fighting couple.

St: hey i know that you hate each other and it's nothing personal. But please keep your voices down. And you are turning.

Derrewyn took a mirror from her bag.

Dw: it's true. My skin is turning violet.(A.N: vampire's turn into those bat monster's of the van helsing movie) and you jackson, you look like you need to shave.

Meanwhile with scott the thing was like this..

He found all his relatives from his mother, the McCall side, but when he looked on his father's, he only got his father and his grandparent's name. When he searched his father's father. He only found one name. Bohrs Schawarzteufel. At the next day he searched Derrewyn all over the school until she found her fighting with jackson and stiles stopping them.

Sc: hey guys. It's everything ok? Anyway. Derrewyn, i found in my genealogic tree a name very familiar, who i think it's my grandfather from my father side.

She looked into Scott homework.

Dw: damn, another one from that son of a bitch family tree. You are bohrs the terrible grandson. Congratulations, you and jackson are relatives of the alpha. Yayyy

Sc: wait a minute, what is Jackson of the alpha?

J: i'm his son. And i'm finding out you are my nephew. That's weird

Dw: oh shit, now i find out Bohrs's other hobby, beside being a sick bastard. Impregnate young girls through the ages.

J: so , what happened to your dad Scotty boy?

Sc: he left my mother when he found out she was pregnant.

Dw: and you Jackie boy, were telling me that in the vampire race, we are all sex addicts. I think you need to judge your specie closer.

J: who gave you the right to call me Jackie boy?

Sc: hey uncle, it's suits you.

J: shut up!

Dw: i don't need anyone's permission. Wolfie. And other wolfie, let me tell you that maybe you are the only one in your family who is not a complete asshole. But please take a shower. I'm allergic to wolfs.

Sc: and i'm allergic to bats.

J: haha, nice one nephew.

Dw: whatever. I'm going to find lydia. And stiles, i recomend you to be safe.

St: what do you mean with that? Hey do you think i'm not safe enough?

Sc: stiles, keep your voice down, and whatever she means. Well... it doesn't matter.

St: jackson, am i safe enough?

J: if you keep your mouth shut yes.

St: (to himself) three of my friends are werewolfs, one is a vampire. I don't really talk to allison, and Lydia prefers friendship and more when we are alone. Shit, i'm useless.

Allison's homework wasn't the best either. When she went through her family files investigating, she found her birth certificate, but where it should be her parent's name, she found Kate Argent and Derek Hale. WTF? She thought. She took the paper and put it somewhere safe. She decided to question her aunt later.

That day at school wasn't the best either. She found Scott, talking with jackson, Stiles and Derrewyn?. Oh no. First Lydia, and now this new british preppy girl? She will have a talk with those two bitches in lunch. But first, where did she heard derek's hale name? Suddenly she remembered the first party she went with Scott. He ditched her because he was feeling sick, and some friend of him took her home. What was his name? Darwin? Duke? Derek. He looked older, like a few years younger that her aunt. Did he knew about her in that moment?. Knowing her aunt, now mother, she bet her biological father had never heard that Kate Argent was pregnant.

She went to class and gave her homework to her teacher. She didn't want to think about it anymore. Her whole life was a big fat lie.

When the lunch came, she sat with Derrewyn and Lydia. The last one looked sick, and she was eating some crackers instead of her usual salad. Derrewyn wasn't eating at all. She was just drinking from a bottle some liquid. Cherry juice, she said it was.

A: so motherfucking liars, please tell me what is your business with my boyfriend.

L: what? Ally, i don't understand anything. Please explain me.

Dw: she thinks that we are having sex with Scott.

L: eughh, no. Allison we're not having sex with him. I swear. He's just a friend.

Dw: trust me, if your boyfriend is the last man on earth, i'll kill myself. That goes for jackson and derek too.

A: so derrebitch, you are practicly saying that you could have an orgy. Well, i have news for you. Scott is my boyfriend, STAY AWAY FROM HIM.

L: ally, please. Don't make a scene. Scott will explain everything to you in the right time.

A: what lydia, what will Scott explain me? And i thought that you love the scene. So, tell me, lydia. What's happening with you, derrewyn and the boys?

L: (angry) do you really want to know. Yes, allison, i cheated on my boyfriend. But i didn't do it with your boyfriend, i did it with stiles. And now i'm pregnant.

A : ( confused) what? So you didn't slept with Scott?

Dw: i think she told you clearly that she didn't. And we are in , you are a bitch too. Sorry girls. I have to leave you alone, but Jackson there is going to turn, and kill Stiles. Allison, be useful and take Lydia to a safe place.

Jackson heard Lydia's confession. He was with danny, danny's boyfriend and would have tought that Stiles, nerdy, aderral addict, obsessed with crimes, lacrosse player, had got Lydia, the queen bitch pregnant.

The anger filled him, and he was seeing red. Scott took him to the boys changing rooms, and Derrewyn joined them. Both turned when jackson in his werewolf form tried to get out to kill Stiles.

Stiles searched for his friends. He saw Danny.

St: hey danny, can i ask you a question?

Da: no. And if you are asking for Scott and Jackson, i'll recomend you to run. Jackson heard Lydia saying something about being pregnant with your baby. You're a truly ass, Stiles.

With that he left.

Stiles was petrified. He have to find Lydia...

* * *

><p>so what do you think? will Scott tell Allison about him? will Allison meet Derek? why is Mr. Argent making business with the alpha?<p>

maybe the next chapter will tell those secrets.

and sorry about all the drama i've written. my inmagination controled my writing.


	6. finding the truth, and apologies

**A sort of breakfast club:**

**Rated:** T/M

**Pairings:** scalison + stiles/lydia + jackson/oc (vampire oc, muajajajaja) + derek/allison's aunt

**Summary**: jackson became a werewolf. He and Lydia ask for help to Scott and Stiles. Stiles and Lydia are having a sort of affair, and Allison is pretty suspicious about these friendship. And there's a new girl in town. She's a little mysterious and catch Jackson's attention.

**Disclamer:** i don't own teen wolf the serie. My english sucks (. So you're free to tell me if i have a grammar mistake. I have a small case of dyslexia, and reading the 4th chapter, i've noticed that my computer has one too. So i apologise for my mistakes and my computer's ones

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: <strong>**finding the truth, and apologies.**

Jackson was out of control. It took Derrewyn to fully transform into a vampire, to keep him of going to find Stiles, and hurt him. Scott turned into human when he heard a voice coming from the door of the boy's changing rooms. Allison was there. She saw Derrewyn's vampire form pinning Jackson in his werewolf form in the floor. She came to apologise for doubting him.

A: i came to apologise. And i think you need to explain me something.

Scott took her apart from derrewyn's and Jackson fight. He went with her to an empty classroom.

Sc: as you had seen. I'm a werewolf. Jackson is one too. But Derrewyn is a vampire.

A: really? Aren't you a little bit grown for those story's?

Sc: i'm telling you the true. What you saw in the changing rooms it's real. That was Derrewyn's form when she's turned into a vampire, and Jackson's form is that. I'll show you mine if you don't believe me.

A: ok, prove me.

Scott turned for a moment into a werewolf. With fangs and eyes and hair. Allison saw him, and her first reaction was fear. Scott sensed that, and turned into human again.

Sc: don't worry. I love you so much to hurt you.

A: i have something to tell you too. And i need your advice.

Sc: you aren't pregnant. Are you?

A: no. Don't worry.

Sc: ok, tell me. If you aren't pregnant. So, it can't be a big deal.

A: i'm adopted. And i had found out that my mother is my aunt kate. And my father is some guy named Derek Hale.

Sc: Derek Hale? I know him. He's a werewolf too. And is mine and jackson mentor.

A: my biological father is a werewolf?

Sc: and your bio mother is a hunter. Have you talked to her already?

A: no. I was hoping i could talk to her today.

Sc: i could take you to meet him if you want.

A: that would be nice babe, but first i must talk with my real mother.

Sc: ok, have you already apologised to Lydia and Stiles?

A: yeah, i took Lydia to the girls bathroom, and after a few minutes Stiles came searching her. He looked really nervous and scared. I've apologised to both of them, and i left them alone. I thought they needed to talk.

Meanwhile with Stiles and lydia...

After Allison left, Stiles sat next to Lydia.

St: so, is it true?

L: what?

St: the rumour saying you're pregnant with my baby.

L: i took five test after realising i didn't get my period, and all came positive. And i went to the doctor to confirm it.

Stiles looked at her, and put a hand in her stomach.

St: so, there's a baby in there. Our baby.

L: yes, a baby. And you'll be dead. Damn you and your condom proof sperm.

St: well, this baby will be a beautiful like the mother

L:you' ve just found out.

St: what can i say? You're the mother.

Both teenagers looked into each other eyes, and smiled.

St: well, my lady. Do you want to get out of this bathroom, before the father of your baby gets a detention for being in a girls bathroom?

L: i would love to. If you take me to eat frozen yogurt with oreos and peanut butter. And stay away from Jackson. Just for today

St: ok, let's take the rest of the day off.

Meanwhile with Jackson and derrewyn.

After Scott left with Allison, they were still fighting. After a few moment they stopped and turned back into humans. Jackson noticed that he destroyed his shirt, and Derrewyn was only in her underwear. Her dress was just a few meters away, because she had took it off when she was transforming. She was still pinning Jackson. That was the position the Lacrosse coach found them, and he gave them detention.

They went to the detention room, after both get decent. After a few minutes, the supervising teacher went to fix some problems, so Jackson and derrewyn were left alone for a half an hour.

J: i hate to say this, but you looked sexy in your underwear. For a vampire

Dw: you weren't looking bad neither. For a werewolf.

J: i still want to kill Stiles.

Dw: stop being a douchebag. You stopped hanging out with Lydia when you were turned into a werewolf. You weren't acting like a boyfriend and girlfriend for a long time. You don't even love her like that.

J: how do you know that?it's not your business, bat girl

Derrewyn, angry came close to Jackson and whisper in his ear.

Dw: well, does she turn you on recently wolfie boy? Or are you thinking of another person?

She kissed his earlobe. Jackson looked into Derrewyn's eyes and kisses her.

J: then you say that you aren't a sex addict, naughty vampire.

Jackson said between kisses.

Dw: do you want to enjoy, wolfie boy? Shut up and make me yours.

With that, they kisses and left their hands get out of control until the teacher came.

T: what are yo two doing? Do you want more detention hours?

Dw: sorry, Jackie boy here, had a problem he needed to fix.

J: and winnie girl here wanted to be my personal nurse.

T:teenager's nowadays, you two have 3 more detention hours. At Saturday. Enjoy your weekend.

When Allison came home, she searched her aunt Kate, to talk to her. She found her in the library.

A: hey Kate. I need to talk to you. I found... how can i say it? My birth certificate...

K: not here, let's talk somewhere safe.

She took her to some coffee shop. They sat on a table.

K: so, you saw your birth certificate

A: yes, it had your name and some guy named Derek Hale. I know he's a werewolf and you are a hunter.

K: allison, i'm your real mother. I've gotten pregnant when i was fifteen years old. My boyfriend, Derek and me had unprotected sex. When my father found out, he sent me to boarding school and put you in adoption. My brother, just married, adoppted you, because he got Gonnorhea when he was young and after a treatment and operation he couldn't produce anymore sperm. After five years, i came back and my brother, now head of the family, command me to burn your real father family mansion. He told me that he would kill you, if i didn't do it. So i did it, to protect you. Derek and his sister got angry with me, and they never talked to me. I became a hunter, because my brother treated me that he was going to turn you into one, if i didn't become one. Your father just found out recently about your existance. He knows that you're his daughter.

after a few minutes in silence she added:

K: Look, if you wan't to hate me for what i did to him, and his family. You have all the rights. I just want you to know that it wasn't easy for me to do.

A: you became a murderer? Because of what da..Chris said he was going to do to me?

K: yes in short words i became a bitch. Or what your father likes to call me, sadistic bitch. And you are in danger too. There's this friend of my brother. Bohrs Schwarzteufel. He's making business with him, and your father told me he's the alpha werewolf. And he'd done some pretty sick things. Compared to him, i'm a saint.

A: so Scott told me he could take me to meet my father.

K: i hope he'll do it as soon as possible. Please remember always that your safety is the most important thing to me. I'll kill for you my baby.

allison looked into her mother's eyes. she was telling the truth. she knew it was time to meet her father.

* * *

><p>next chapter...<p>

allison will meet derek. and Chris and the alpha will reveal some of their little sick plan. dun dun dun duuuuuuuun

and maybe Derek and Kate will repeat the things they'd done in the past. but not in the forest.


	7. don't let your enemies suspect anything

**A sort of breakfast club:**

**Rated:** T/M

**Pairings:** scalison + stiles/lydia + jackson/oc (vampire oc, muajajajaja) + derek/allison's aunt

**Summary**: jackson became a werewolf. He and Lydia ask for help to Scott and Stiles. Stiles and Lydia are having a sort of affair, and Allison is pretty suspicious about these friendship. And there's a new girl in town. She's a little mysterious and catch Jackson's attention.

**Disclamer:** i don't own teen wolf the serie. My english sucks (. So you're free to tell me if i have a grammar mistake. I have a small case of dyslexia, and reading the 4th chapter, i've noticed that my computer has one too. So i apologise for my mistakes and my computer's ones

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: don't let your enemies suspect anything.<strong>

Scott was excersicing when he heard the doorbell ring. His mother was on another night shift in tne hospital. So he went to open the door. Allison was there.

A: you know you should put a shirt when you open the door to someone. What if i wasn't the person behind the door, and some crazy psicho girl was in my place.

Sc: i would close the door in her face. Luckily it's you.

He kissed her and brought her inside.

A: you know, we should ge used to not have so much sex. I wan't to meet my real father.

Sc: oh, you are prepared to meet Derek. I presume you've already talked to you mom Kate. Yah we should get used to. And he's going to kill me.

A: come on, he can't be that bad.

Sc: trust me, he'll do everything in his power to keep us separated and PG.

A: well, babe. What time does your mother come home.

She said kissing him and unbottoning his jeans.

Sc: way too late.

He said taking of her shirt and taking her upstair.

Meanwhile with Kate...

She was reading some book in the Argent family library room, whe she heard two people coming. She hid herself between some bookshelves, and put sprayed herself with some perfume that was going to protect her presence for being detected by vampires or werewolfs or any other magical creature. She saw her brother and his friend Bohrs Schwarzteufel, known as Bohrs the terrible, the alpha. He was a platinum blonde, with a viking appearence. He was dressed with jeans, and designer shirt and blazer.

Bo: so, we have a deal. You give me your niece to make her a virginal sacrifice to the evil forces of the universe, and i help you kill your sister and the other hunter familys.

C: it's a great deal. I want to be the only hunter. And remember to make me inmortal. But i don't want to be a vampire or a werewolf. And i need a son.

Bo: i can make that happen. And let's add something else. I want to join forces with you to kill all the other werewolfs and vampire's clan, around the world. Their councils too.

C: like you said, we can make that happen.

Kate couldn't believe what she was hearing. Not only her daughter and the vampire and werewolf world was in danger, also al the rest of the hunter familys? What kind of sick plan was this? She needed to talk to Allison and Derek soon. She searched a secret passage close to where she was, and went through it to her daughter's bedroom. She put all of her clothes in a suitcase, and all her gadgets, money and important books in another. She needed to get out of there soon. She sent her a message saying that she should stay in scott house that night and her things would be at derek's house the next morning. She can step foot at the Argent house anymore.

She did the same with her personal belongings and she put them into her car. She drove until she reached her destiny. Hale's mansion.

Derek was doing some excersice when he sensed Kate coming with her car. He heard her park in front of his house and took some bags from her car. She came to the entrance and said.

K: i know you can hear me Derek. I need your help. And Allison too.

He went straight to the entrance and opened the door, he let her get in with the bags, and she started to explain the situation.

K: allison will be living here, starting tomorrow. She can't go back to Argent's mansion, my brother will kill her. He and the alpha have some sick plan to make her a virgin sacrifice to the evil forces, conquer the magic world and kill the rest of the hunters familys.

She was sobbing when she said the last sentences.

D: calm down, so she's not safe anymore. What do you know about the alpha plan concerning Scott and jackson?

K: i was getting out of the library, whe there were talking. But i think he want them to join his pack.

D: i will put upstair Allison's bags. She will be sleeping in my sister's bedroom. And don't worry. I have fixed part of the house and she will have a private bathroom that works perfecty fine.

K. what kind of food do you have in your fridge. If you have one.

D: what?

K: ok, i'll bring her food.

both stared into each other eyes. their faces were getting closer..

K: i can't forget you, no matter how hard i try.

D: and i can't hate you, for the same reasons.

They kissed each other passionately, and they started to make love on the stairs while they were getting up to derek's bedroom. When they reached it, Kate was only in her bra, underwear and jeans, and derek only in his jeans. They took off the rest of their clothes and they were having sex.

The next morning, thankfully was Saturday, Derek woke up to see Kate sleeping next to him, and he heard Allison coming with Scott.

Derek got up, and got dressed quickly, and went to meet them downstair.

He saw allison for the first time as his daughter. The one he and Kate had created sixteen years back.

A: hi, ehhm. So, you are my real father.

D: you look so much like your grandma when she was young. And you have my sister hair's colour.

Sc: uhh, so i'll leave you two alone. See you later ba..allison.

Allison smiled Scott. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and a big hug. She whisper in his ear: thank you.

Sc: you're welcome baby. But i think Derek, i mean your father, will kill me if i don't dissapear right now.

A: allright. See ya later.

Sc: call me.

After Scott went to his house. derek and Allison looked each other like the fathers and daughters do.

D: do you want to see your room?

She smiled at him. Kate had already woken up, and she saw Derek, showing Allison the House. a sad smile appeared on her lips. The life she'd missed because of what her sick family wanted her to do. She hoped that it was not too late to have a second chance for her dream family.

Derrewyn and Jackson had meet in school grounds that morning. They were the only ones and went together to the detention classroom. The teacher who was in charge of watching them, left them alone after half an hour, because of a family emergency, telling them they were free to go.

J: so sexy bat girl, we are free again. What do you want to do, besides me.

Dw: wolfie boy, as much as i want you to shag me, i think i've received a message from the mentor wolf, to meet him in his house. all the band will be there. So our shagging plans must wait for later.

J: you won't escape later.

Dw: if you control you need to punch Stiles, and you let him and Lydia apologise, we can stay in my house doing it, all the rest of the weekend.

J: deal.

Meanwhile with Stiles and lydia Saturday...

They were having a brunch with their parent. The day before, they've decided that they needed to tell them together about the baby.

Lydia and Stiles were nervous. Their parent were looking at them. Waiting for them to talk.

St: i should start talking. Dad, Mr. And Mrs. Marin, we have something to tell you.

Mr. Stilinsky: just say it son.

L: i'm expecting a baby, and it's from Stiles.

Mr. Marin: what? Oh no, no daughter of mine will have a baby out of marriage.

St. And L: what?

Mr. stilinsky: i think you've heard Mr. Marin right. Stiles i thought you werw more smart. Have you heard of some contemporary invention called Condom!

Ms. Marin: oh, i think it's wonderful. I've always talked with you mother Stiles in yoga class,when you two were babies, that you will get married and have lots of cute babies.

L: muuuum!

Mr. Marin: i think it's settled then. You two will get married and live together. And i suggest you to start thinking of going to the same college.

Mr. Stilinsky: i agree with him. And i will add. Stiles you should get a job., you will need money to pay for baby's stuff and bills.

Ms. Marin: so when do you want to get married?

Lydia looked like she wanted to puke, and Stiles looked shocked. Their parent's were arranging a marriage for them. They got away of them to talk.

St: so i know this wasn't in our plan. So what do we do?

L: you are asking me? We are going to live together for now on, and we're going to get married, and have a baby, then after a few years we will hate each other and we will end up getting a divorce, and then our baby will hate us forever, because we will destroy his or her life eventually.

St: hey, hey, calm down. That wont happen. We wont end up hating each other and getting a divorce. I promise you, i'll do my best to give you and our baby a decent life. And i promise we will go to college and we will graduate, or at least you will.

L: stiles, i know it's sweet that you are promising all this. But this is serious. It's real.

St: and i'm talking seriously. i swear i will make those promises come true. So what do you say?

Lydia looked at Stiles. She believed in what he was saying. At least someone had hopes in this relationship.

L. let's fix the date.

After talking to their parents, they looked into their smartphones and noticed that they've received the smae message.

" we will meet at Derek's house. some important information about the alpha. Be there at 13:00 pm.

* * *

><p>on the next chapter they will discuss everything about the alpha plan..<p>

and by the way, nobody knows that Allison isn't virgin anymore. that will be a surprise when the battle with the alpha comes, and Kate will have a surprise too.

so, be prepared...


	8. do you know your enemy?

**A sort of breakfast club:**

**Rated:** T/M

**Pairings:** scalison + stiles/lydia + jackson/oc (vampire oc, muajajajaja) + derek/allison's aunt

**Summary**: jackson became a werewolf. He and Lydia ask for help to Scott and Stiles. Stiles and Lydia are having a sort of affair, and Allison is pretty suspicious about these friendship. And there's a new girl in town. She's a little mysterious and catch Jackson's attention.

**Disclamer:** i don't own teen wolf the serie. My english sucks (. So you're free to tell me if i have a grammar mistake. I have a small case of dyslexia, and reading the 4th chapter, i've noticed that my computer has one too. So i apologise for my grammar mistakes and my computer's ones. And please tell me if i have gramar mistakes. I need to correct them, because on december i'll take the FCE.(first certificate exam)

And maybe, i will finish this fanfic. I'll add one or two more chapters and that's it.

And please, somebody tell me, why did derek had to die? Whyyyyyyy. Por que los pibes sexis y malos mueren?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: do you know your enemy?...<strong>

Dw: so, Derek dear, tell me why, we are all here, in this lovely Saturday? And why is Allison here? Did Scott told his lovely lady about what he is?

Sc: lovely lady?from what century are you?

Dw: oh do you prefer the lovers label?

D: what?

Dw:And by the way, i was born before the romans came to Britain. And i got you in trouble with your dad's girlfriend.

D: ( a very angry derek) Scott, i think we need to clear some things, now that Allison is living with me., i don't know if i have to thank you or punch you for taking my daughter's virginity. You took away her virtue and you saved her at the same time.

L: (sarcastic jackson) some lucky bastard are you, nephew.

Sc: shut up Jackson.

At that moment Allison came down from her room.

A: hi, everybody... uhh what's going on?

J: Derek knows that you're no longer a virgin. And he'll explain us later why you are more secure than before.

Scott looked at his girlfriend. Both had a confused look on their faces. Thank god, Stiles and lydia arrived and the ackward moment was broken.

St: so what did we miss?

J: hello Stiles, it's been a long time since we had a chat. What happened recently? Besides you getting my now ex girlfriend pregnant.

He grabbed poor Stiles, as if he was going to beat him.

St: oh shit. Uhhm Jackson, dude, i'm sorry. It was a moment thing. We got carried away, and we didn't tought about the consequences.

L: jackson, could you please leave stiles alone? A few minutes ago, Our situation got a little more complicated.

A: how complicated?

St: me and lydia are engaged. And i'll have to find a job to pay for the baby's stuff. And we're moving together on Monday.

J: Stiles, i must say. I feel sorry for you. You will have to sacrifice all your favorite movies because of her.

Sc: uhh, congratulations stiles

St: so, jackson, am i forgiven? Are we friends again?

Sc: i think he feels sorry for you man.

At that moment Lydia reminded everyone that Derek had something important to tell them about the alpha. Everyone went to the living room and Derek started to talk:

D: as you already know, Allison is mine and Kate Argent daughter. Kate heard her brother Chris and the alpha talking. They wanted to make her a virginal sacrifice for the evil forces of the universe. From now on she will be living with me. And by the way, she's part werewolf. Her lycan genes are just recesive.

Sc: what does that mean?

D: if she gets pregnant or she gets her anger at full potential, she will turn into a total werewolf like you, Jackson or me.

Sc: (scared) o.k.

Dw: ok, enough with biology, and drama class. How will we attack them, and ruin their plans?

D: they don't know that allison is already useless for their plan. And Kate had run away from the Argent mansion, and we're going to investigate where are they going to call the evil forces.

Sc: but we have school, and we have test.

Dw: two words for you and your friends, Scotty boy. Multi tasking (A.N: i took this sentence from a serie. Life on mars)

J: what?

L: (rolling her eyes) she means, you can investigate the place and study at the same time. Jesus, are me allison and Derrewyn, the only smart ones here?

St: hey, i have all A's

L: you're a aderral addict. You don't count for doping.

Stiles looked at Lydia with a hurt puppy sad eyes.

J: see what i mean, Stiles?

L: what? He has a drug problem. Well i have to admit at least it's not marihuana or coke.

Stiles smiled and gave her a kiss, like a child give a kiss to her mother. (A.N: cuuuuuuteeeeee )

J: dude, you got a serious masochist problem.

Sc: yeah, get help.

At Monday...

Stiles day didn't started as the best. When he went to his locker in the lacrosse changing rooms. He found out that the rest of the team had filled it with condoms. Same with his other locker.

J: stiles, dude. I swear i didn't have anything to do with this. The boys on the team wanted to make you a joke and they planned it on facebook. Me, Scott, danny and his boyfriend; we tried to stop them.

Jackson said with a little bit of sorrow. A few girls were looking at him, and some had the audacity to leave their phone numbers written on a paper in his locker. Derrewyn took them and shred them to pieces.

Sc: well, they were planning worst stuff.

St: like what?

Scott and jackson looked each other, before jackson decided to tell Stiles.

J: they were planning to fill condoms with water and throw them to you. So of them were thinking of filling them with jell-o

St: euhhhg. Well, ehhhm, what am i going to do with all this. I had already received detention for the ones in my other locker.

Sc: put them in a box that says: free condoms. And give me some.

Scott took some and put them in his backpack. Jackson and Stiles looked at him.

Sc: what? You two don't have your father's girlfriends triying to kill you with their stares.

St: actually i do.

J: welcome to hell, boys.

Meanwhile with Lydia...

A lot of girls were asking her, why did she cheated on Jackson with childish, nerdy Stiles. She was exhausted, and losing the little patience she had. Some girl even asked her who of the two boys had the biggest dick. What a fucking slut! She tought. That girl even said to her minions that she will sleep with Jackson and Stiles, and see it herself. Yeah right, as me and Derrewyn would let you do that, whore, keep dreaming. Lydia tought. She knew that on the last few days Derrewyn and Jackson were getting closer, even when the vampire girl didn't admit her feeling for the blonde werewolf.

A: yo want to kill those wannabes. Me too, they were saying something about Scott too.

Allison aproached her came after a few seconds.

Dw: those little whores are asking for a painful death. That Hanna girl left tousand paper with her number in Jackson locker. (A.N: half invented. I saw this serie/reality show look the other day, and the moment i saw that girl hanna, i started to hate her.). if she dares to touch one hair of Jackson, i will be tha one who's going to rip the hair extensions out of her head.

A: can i be the one who may drown her?

L: and me the one who may beat her?

Dw: yes, you may. Well, girls let's go to class. I've heard the biology teacher has prepared a special sex ed. Lesson for today.

L: WHAT THE HELL?

A:and... it was a little bit early for that information.

Dw: sorry. And by the way. I've found the place where the alpha and your evil uncle will call the evil forces.

L: how did you found out?

Dw: the same lamias i'd beaten their asses. They're here. I've followed to one place in the forest, where the ancient amerindians made sacrifices. I recomended you girls to go straight home after school. I've already told the guys and Kate and Derek.

A and L: o.k

Dw: and by the way, Allison, your mother sound weird on the phone. She had another weak heartbeat with her own.

A: i'll talk to her later.

After school...

Allison was walking straight to the parking lot. When she reached her car, she felt two hands grabbing her from behind and one of them keeping her mouth from screaming. She saw her uncle, the one she believed he was her father.

C: shhh, little one, we will take you to some place you should be from the beggining...

After a few hours, Scott went to the Hale's mansion. Derek answered the door, Derrewyn and Jackson were there, and so Lydia, Stiles and Kate.

D: is Allison with you?

Sc: no, isn't she here?

D: SHIT!, she didn't came after school. And she's not answering her phone.

K: Derek? Is Allison with him?

D: no, i think she was kidnapped by the alpha and your brother...

* * *

><p>so, scott had been humilliated. allison was kidnapped. they know where the alpha will call the evil forces<p>

next chapter:

they will battle against the alpha. scott and Jackson will meet their family and Kate has a surprise for Derek.


	9. if you mess with my family,

**A sort of breakfast club:**

**Rated:** T/M

**Pairings:** scalison + stiles/lydia + jackson/oc (vampire oc, muajajajaja) + derek/Kate

**Summary**: jackson became a werewolf. He and Lydia ask for help to Scott and Stiles. Stiles and Lydia are having a sort of affair, and Allison is pretty suspicious about these friendship. And there's a new girl in town. She's a little mysterious and catch Jackson's attention.

**Disclamer:** i don't own teen wolf the serie. My english sucks (. So you're free to tell me if i have a grammar mistake. I have a small case of dyslexia, and reading the 4th chapter, i've noticed that my computer has one too. So i apologise for my grammar mistakes and my computer's ones. And please tell me if i have gramar mistakes. I need to correct them, because on december i'll take the FCE.(first certificate exam).

and before i write the epilogue. I must thank some people who made reviews, and encouraged me in this story. And i must say, about Derrewyn: she's not like the vampires we know like Edward Cullen. My idea of vampires is far different. I used the Tolstoi, Polidori, Bérard. Braddon and Hawthorne, even Le Fanu ideas(in resume: old story's that you'll find in a book called "vampiria"). And some movies like Van helsing and the Underworld saga (awsome movies!). maybe you got confused because derrewyn can walk in daylight. But she doesn't shine. In fact i've already told that she just look pale.

so, ladies and gentleman, if you let me, i will finish this i have to add, that i can't write fight scenes. I can inmagine them, but not write them. So i think this fighting scene is the lamest one on the fanfiction page.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:<strong>** if you mess with my family, you will meet my fury...**

THAT SON OF A BITCH!. Screamed Kate. She was becoming really furious. Derek was in the same state. The rest of the crowd, looked really worried and angry. They decided to waste no time and confront the alpha. They started to gather guns and information.

_Lydia wait!_ Said Scott. He draw a circle in the floor and told her to be inside all the time. He asked Derek for the fairy dust, and when Derek gave him the bottle, he put the dust all around the circle he painted. He gave his future wife a computer with Wi-fi and a cellphone._please Lydia, whatever you hear or see, don't get out of the circle. It will protect you both_ he said to his future wife, putting a hand in her stomach, and giving her a kiss on the lips.

Kate provided the team with wolfbane and silver guns. Derek heard two heartbeats in her body, but asked no questions. He will confront her after the battle.

_kate, if i were you, i'll stay behind. You have two heartbeats in your body_ said Derrewyn to the hunter, whispering. _How do yo know? Oh, super hearing, sorry. I'll go to the hospital after the battle._ the hunter said, grabbing a gun with silver bullets, and other with holy water.

_let's kill that bastard that left my mother pregnant._ said Jackson, and all of them minus Lydia, who stay inside the circle, got into Stiles jeep and Derek's car. They drove till they were close to the ruins of an old amerindian civilisation, and they hidden around. Three lamyas were there, and Allison was inconsious, dressed with a white dress, and tied up from head to toes in a big altar. The Alpha was there with some members of his pack, and Chris was there too, with his two hunter's minions. Some old words were getting out of the lamyas were also throwing human blood around her, forming a five point star. They were calling the devil.

_ HELLO GRANDPA!, AREN'T YOU HAPPY TO SEE ME YOU SICK BASTARD?OH, AND BY THE WAY, YOUR SACRIFICE IS NO LONGER A VIRGIN._ Scott screamed, getting out of his place to hide and turning into a werewolf. Without losing any second, he used a silver sword that Derek gave him to eliminate the werewolfs who were trying to kill him. Jackson, and Derek did the same thing, Derrewyn turned into a fully vampire flying around the enemy pack and killing enemies, and Kate and stiles, who were hidden up in a tree, started to shoot silver arrows with vervain, and silver bullets. The battle had begun. The lamias were sliced with a silver sword bathed in holy water, by derrewyn, and she cut the ropes around Allison and took her to a safe place. After that she joined the battle again.

_what do you mean whit she's no longer a virgin?_ said an angry Bohrs to his grandson, when he got him close, and started to fight with him.

_it means i've already ruined your plans, grandpa. I took her virtue, whatever you like to call it._ Scott said fighting with his grandfather by sword. Around them, Kate had already shoot his brother, and Stiles had already took down some werewolfs. Derek was fighting with some wolf, who looked like he was the steroids addict of the pack, and Jackson was getting closer and closer to his father and Scott, fighting with bohrs pack werewolfs. Suddenly one brunette werewolf crossed his way and said to him: _ hello brother, i have to warn you, i hate the competition_ with that he started to fight with Jackson._what a coincidence, me too. No hard feeling, but the only competition who i can stand is my nephew, right there fighting with the alpha. Sorry brother, but you have to die_ responded Jackson, trying to be sarcastic in the middle of the fight._ such a shame, i have to kill my brother and after doing that, i have to kill my son and my father. The are no familiar values in today's society_ responded the werewolf back, and he tried to kill jackson, but derrewyn flown to his side, and stabbed the werewolf leaving him unable to fight. Jackson killed another werewolf that was going to attack him, and after that he kissed Derrewyn in a grateful and loving kiss.

_what's your name?_ asked Jackson to the wounded werewolf putting his claws in his enemy neck.

_michael, michael Cameron. Son of Bohrs Schwarzteufel. And his beta._ said the wolf trying to fight the death._well, for now on you will be dust, after what you did to your son. Brother_ jackson told him, while he separated the head of his enemy from his body.

Stiles was shooting up and down silver bullets. Kate was looking at him, and suspected his blood was full of aderall. _Fucking junkie_, she tought. _At least he can reach the target_.

Derek, was fighting three werewolfs at the same time. Suddenly one of them stab him with the claws in the stomach. Kate saw that and killed the saw that too, and grabbed the inconsious werewolf and took him to the same safe place, that she had put his daughter. Scott and Jackson saw that too. They got more angry. Jackson aproached the alpha. He and Scott were fighting Bohrs with so much anger and energy like a viking soldier mixed with a spartan.

_ look what the gods brought around, the two bad seeds of the family. I must confess. I had so much hopes put in you two_ said Bohrs, to his two familiars.

_ and it's a shame that you suck as a parent AND a grandpa. You've gotten too many girls pregnant in the past, and i also met my brother who left his wife pregnant with my nephew, who's right here. Are you afraid to commitments daddy?- said Jackson.

_yeah, i want to know if it's hereditary, because if it is, i won't get lucky with my girlfriend_ said Scott adding more sarcasm to the fight.

_ and by the way dad, i'm dating a vampire_ added Jackson.

_ that's why you are starting to smell like filth. Are you dating that god's rejected whore?_ replied Bohrs, with anger.

_yes, and she have more moral in herself than you. At least she doesn't kill and burn another clans because she's bored, like you do.

With that, Scott and Jackson sliced the alpha arms, and left him unable to keep fighting. Derrewyn came and gave a vampire scream. All the werewolfs stopped fighting and put their attention to the execution of their boss.

_Bohrs the terrible. My council and your council agreed to something after years of incomunication. That thing was your death. By the power that my council and your council gave me, i give the honors of executing you to your son Jackson Whittemore, and to your grandson Scott McCall. Turning them into the alpha's of your pack._ after Derrewyn said that, she allowed Jackson and Scott to get rid of the alpha. They did it at the same time. All the rest of the surviving werewolf were kneeling, saluting them. Derrewyn did the same. The fight was over. After a few seconds, jackson and Scott said goodbye to their new pack, and with Derrewyn, Stiles and Kate, went to find Allison and Derek. Allison had already woken up. Derek had healed his injury but he was still unconsious.

three weeks later...

Derek woke up to find Kate and Allison looking at him. His daughter hugged him with joy to see him awake. Kate looked like she had something to tell him.

_dad, you're awake. You ere in coma for like two weeks._ said allison._ i have so much to tell you. Scott and Jackson are the new alpha's, and they're bringing peace in the werewolf world. Jackson and Derrewyn are a couple now, and... well, mum got something to tell you. I'll leave you two alone_ after finishing that, allison went outside the bedroom.

_so, what do you need to tell me. And by the way, start to explain the two heartbeats yo have in your body_ said Derek, while kate's face was getting closer to his.

_ well, i hope you're prepared because i have great news. I'm pregnant. i hope it's not too late to be a family_ said Kate, and after saying that she kissed him on the lips.

_ i forgive you, for all you did to me in the past. When i was in coma. I saw my sister. She showed me the moment your brother treatened you. Allison was six years old, and he drugged her. Then he told you he was going to kill her, if you didn't do what he told you. That bastard had a knife in her little troath._ responded Derek.

_ i'm so sorry_ Kate said with tears in her eyes. she cried in Derek's shoulder.

_ shh, shh. I have to inform you. We are already a family_ told her Derek. He took a tear away from her eyes. the couple were hugging. That's how their daughter found them, and she join the hug too.

_so, i was shooting like a psicho killler, and i killed a lot of bad werewolfs_ a very entusiastic Stiles told his pregnant fiancee.

_please, babe. I had already heard that story a million times in these three weeks. Can we please go to rent some movie? I'll like to see the notebook._ Lydia said, bored out of her mind.

_ lyd's, that the worst movie ever. Don't you get tired to see it everyday?_asked Stiles.

_don't you get tired to see Star wars every Sunday?_responded Lydia.

_touche. Let's make a deal. On Fridays, we will watch the notebook. At Saturday we'll watch a random movie, and on Sunday, we'll watch a Star Wars marathon_

_ a star wars movie per Sunday._replied Lydia quicky

_deal_ finished Stiles with the last word._ i think your mommy and daddy will work this marriage out, and will stay together forever_ said Stiles, talking to Lydia's belly, making her chuckle.

_so, alpha boy, what are your plans for today?_ Derrewyn asked Jackson after the two of them had sex.

_well, besides getting laid with you, i want to meet my real grandparents from my mother's side. I've searched the Schwann family. They live in a town close to beacon hill, so what do you say if we pay them a visit?_responded Jackson.

_sounds like a great plan_ replied back Derrewyn, kissing his boyfriend. They got up and they started to get ready to meet Jackson's grandparents.

_i've heard Derek woke up_ scott said to his girlfriend, through the phone_ had he already heard the news?.

_yes, he already knows about you and jackson alpha status, and he knows that i'm going to be a sister in 9 months, or in the werewolf cicle, 7 months._ replied Allison. And asked: what will the future bring to us?_

_i don't know. But right now... well, i know that my best friend and my mentor are going to be parents. My other best friend, uncle and partner, is in love with a cougar vampire girl, and you and me, well... we'll have future together._ replied scott.

_ we'll see what the future has for us...

* * *

><p>next chapter the epilogue...<p>

we will know the gender of the babies. so please vote for a cute girl's name and a badass boy's name:

boy's name:

a) damien

b) steven

c) tony

and cute girl's name:

a) alliwyn ( allison + derrewyn)

b) lucy

c) lily

if you want to add names, you can do it.


	10. autor note

**autor note:**

i'm sorry. i can't do this anymore. i won't write the epiloge, and i know my english sucks, so why do i want to take the fucking FCE? people already think i'm a diabetic, weird, crazy, dislexic loser.

and by the way, stiles and lydia's daughter name was going to be lily, and derek and kate son Damien.

i'm sorry. i know lot of people wrote nice reviews, and i'm really thankfull to them. but i have a lot on my plate right now. or as we say it in argentina: tengo las cosas bastante jodidas. my ipod broke down, my dyslexia got worst and and i have a german exam on monday and i don't know if i will pass it.

so this is the end. it was fun to do, while it lasted.

i wish you the best.

your worst nightmare.


End file.
